


Dodged

by karasunovolleygays



Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Just let them have some piece and quiet to be naughty, M/M, Next Generation Captains (Haikyuu!!), Summer Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: Ennoshita and Akaashi go out for ice cream and a little something-something. It does not go according to keikaku.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Ennoshita Chikara
Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Ennoshita RarePairs





	Dodged

It’s sweltering as the two of them drift out of the ice cream shop in no particular hurry, the air somehow hotter than the gym at Shinzen while full of sweating teenage boys. 

But it’s a half day off of practice, and Ennoshita hasn’t seen nearly enough of Akaashi for his taste.

The two captains amble down the sidewalk, and Ennoshita knows Akaashi is just as relieved as he is to be away from babysitting detail to keep their kouhai from burning the school down or worse. It had taken a minor miracle for them to flee campus without being followed. 

Ennoshita stops in the middle of the sidewalk and sighs, a smile creeping across his lips. “Oh man, I needed to escape.” 

His cone nearly gone, Akaashi hums in agreement, his mouth full. The sight evokes a merry bubbling in the pit of Ennoshita’s stomach. On the surface, Akaashi comes across as cool and collected, even a little bit disinterested. Few people ever get to see a relaxed Akaashi, who takes pleasure in simple things like extra pearls in his bubble tea or attacking his ice cream before the hellish sun turns it into soup.

Despite the heat, Ennoshita budges a little closer to Akaashi, and they move on toward their final destination.

Akaashi’s ice cream isn’t long for the world, gobbled up at warp speed while Ennoshita casually laps at his own cookie dough cone. After Ennoshita catches Akaashi’s gaze drifting over toward his rapidly melting cone, he chuckles and holds it out. “At least I know how to get into your pants. I just have to roll around in junk food.”

“Or you could just ask,” Akaashi murmurs before his lips close around the rounded scoop of ice cream, groaning as the flavor hits his tongue. 

Ennoshita can’t help but appreciate the sight, as well as give the same spot a lingering scrape of his tongue. He envies the way Akaashi says stuff like that like it’s nothing, while his own face burns and his heart pounds in his chest.

“Can we, uh, walk faster?” Ennoshita rasps, and he catches a hint of a smirk. “I think I’m melting faster than the ice cream.” He isn’t referring to the weather, and he’s fairly certain Akaashi is well aware of it.

Their gait picks up, and soon they arrive at a walking park just as the last bite of ice cream is consumed. Well pruned trees embrace a winding walking path. It’s an ideal place to catch some fresh air, some shade, and a few bushes to hide behind for some much-awaited privacy.

In the depths of the wooded trail, they find a clearing housing an old abandoned tea garden, and Ennoshita makes a beeline for it with Akaashi in tow. The grass is too long, but the gazebo in the heart of the clearing is engulfed in climbing hydrangeas, the inside of it like a secluded cove. “Oh hell yeah,” he hisses, grabbing Akaashi’s sticky hand and dragging him along.

Weathered benches circle around the inside of the gazebo, and the first one they reach, Ennoshita drops down on it and pulls Akaashi into his lap. “You tasted mine. Only fair I get to taste yours.”

“Always in the mood for ice cream,” Akaashi murmurs as he presses his lips to Ennoshita’s. 

A shiver races through Ennoshita despite the ambient heat, and he throws himself into the kiss. He growls when Akaashi’s thighs latch onto either side of his own.

They sigh in unison when a throat clears behind them. Red-faced Kageyama and Hinata stand gawking at the entrance of the gazebo, frozen in place. 

“If the bathroom’s out of toilet paper, there’s extra in the closet, and your phone can tell you how to get back to the school,” Ennoshita drones, expecting nothing less than idiocy compelling them to encroach on his and Akaashi’s precious alone time.

Hinata shakes his head. “We were looking for Akaashi-san, but we’ll, uh . . .” He takes a step back and almost sends both him and Kageyama sprawling. The two of them loudly bicker as they leave the gazebo.

Ennoshita closes his eyes and plunks the back of his head on the wooden beam behind him. “When will peace and quiet come back from the war?”

Akaashi snorts. “You’d be bored in thirty seconds. The one practice Bokuto-san missed last year when he was sick felt like the longest day of my life. Everyone needs a little bit of chaos.”

“I’d rather worry about the chaos in my pants.” Ennoshita hefts Akaashi closer and picks up where they left off.

(Much) Later that evening, Ennoshita and Akaashi finally sneak back into the school after. With a quick peck and a squeeze of the hand, they part ways to their respective teams’ rooms. 

When Ennoshita settles into his futon for the night, ignoring a blatant wink from Tanaka (probably Hinata’s fault), he sprawls out and barely holds in a contented sigh.


End file.
